Becoming reality
by Leax
Summary: "I wish I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things."People always say you should be careful what you wish for because you just might get it all.Raph wasn't and his 'wish' got granted. Althought the outcome wasn't exactly what he had in mind. And when he saw Leo's battered body he unfortunately realized too late,just what exactly they put themselves into.


_**This fanfiction idea has been going through my head for the past two weeks and well...I couldn't keep it in any longer so here it is. This is based a month or so after the events of 2007 TMNT movie. The only thing I changed about their 2007 design was turtles' eyes. For that I followed Nick's design. Mikey and Leo have blue, Don has brown and Raph has green eyes. That's all.**_

_**Becoming reality**_

It truly was serene October evening. The luminous moon gleamed and the white twinkling stars gave harmony at the black sky.

A certain redhead laid in her bed, reading the last three chapters of her book in complete peace. Her boyfriend of three years lay next to her, snoring loudly. He had dozed off half an hour away, mere seconds after hitting the smooth, comfortable surface of their matrimonial bed.

She bit her lip in anticipation while reading her book, disregarding the dull noise that echoed through their apartment. The mysterious murder that she'd been reading about for the past five hours was finally starting to unfold, and it kept her interest almost glued to the book.

She blinked once when the distant sound changed into knocking. She tore her eyes away from the book with strong difficulty.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she heard the strange noise coming out of the living room. Her wide, blue eyes narrowed when she tried to remember if the window in living room had been properly closed and locked. It wouldn't be the first time that an unfortunate burglar decided to invite himself in their apartment. Luckily for them Raph and Mikey were just around the corner and intervened quicker than ever. When she and Casey returned home from their date, they could only stare in shocked silence as they took in the scene before them. A couple of overturned chairs and shards of broken porcelain that belonged to April's grandmother, with an unknown, but very bruised and unconscious man laying on the ground in the middle of the mess. Her heart almost stopped beating as Mikey suddenly jumped out of nowhere to stand next to her and explain what happened.

"_The scum chose wrong apartment tonight."_ She remembered Raph growling as he approached them, with his vibrant eyes fixed on the beaten thief. They both apologized for the mess that had unfortunately befallen their usually tidy flat, and soon after disappeared into the night. They called the police the same minute and the poor thieving guy was also considered to be put in a mental facility due to the fact that the whole time that he was awake he had been babbling about two bipedal, talking turtles that seemed to know kung fu or something. What happened after that she didn't know.

She marked the chapter of the book she had been reading and closed it, putting it on the nightstand. She glanced down on her left to the sleeping figure of her long lasting boyfriend, considering if she should wake him up, but dispatched the thought right away. It was probably a stray cat or a squirrel, and Casey would only end up mocking her about being scared of tiny animals, and that wasn't what she wanted.

She grabbed her violet night robe from the hanger and put it on. It was late October and it was starting to get really chilly outside by now. She looked back to their shared bad and stepped in short but dark hallway, illuminated only by the shiny moon. It was only 9p.m. but it was dark as if it was midnight already. She debated with herself if she should of have brought some kind of a weapon, her _tantō _or_ daisho. _Hell, even an umbrella or Casey's hockey stick would be better than nothing.

She quietly approached the dimly lit living room, careful not to make any unwanted noises and pushed her body closer to the wall next to door frame. The knocking sound didn't cease although, she noted with full concentration, it had softened and slowed. She stopped in her track as she slowly leaned away from the door frame to look in the room towards the source of noise and relaxed immediately as she spotted the familiar outlines of a turtle body. He was perfectly hid in the shadows, if it weren't for the illuminating light of the moon, she wouldn't be able to see him.

April rolled her eyes at the realization she almost woke up Casey because she heard a knocking sound on the window. Although the guys, with the exception of Raph as peer usual, always called in advance, making sure that they were even at home, so that was probably the main thing that had bugged her and seemed off.

She smiled to herself with face clear of worry as she walked into the room to turn on the lights. She turned around to say something, expecting the turtle to be either Raph or Mikey, but stopped in track as she spotted the familiar blue bandana tied around his head. She blinked a few times, a surprise clearly shown on her freckled face.

She almost expected the turtle to be Raph, wanting to have a couple of words with Casey or possibly Don, since he had forgotten his notebook at her place earlier today. Occasionally it would be Mikey, visiting to say hi and empty their fridge but Leo had always been the one who visited the less often. Even if he did, he would of have called in advance, telling her he was patrolling nearby and decided to drop by to see how they're doing. She didn't know if anyone else suspected that Leo slightly distanced himself from the others after he returned from Central America. It could also be just her imagination but she strongly believed Splinter took notice of the said problem as well.

Perhaps it was just a long lasting side effect of being alone in a jungle for two years. If that was the case then this newly developed habit of his would fade away in a couple of weeks. Anyway, he's Leo, and God only knows what went through the head of the most secretive turtle. She just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Two years of isolation can do wonders to a person.

She glanced at him. His half lidded blue eyes lazily followed her movements and she could swear she saw him shudder upon seeing her. She walked closer to the window, ready to open it and scold the eldest turtle for scaring her with visiting so late in the evening, but stopped as she took in his full appearance. When he returned from Central America they all noticed he looked healthier but much thinner than before. Even Don, who out of them had the least amount of muscles, got put on a second place after his return. Even though he was the leanest of the four, and his green skin colour looked livelier than ever, his weight dropped massively and that sent an immediate alarm in Don's head. Every time Leo went to eat something, you could spot Don and occasionally his always loyal apprentice Mikey standing nearby watching him like hawks, to reassure themselves he had eaten enough. Don had almost considered putting him on a special diet to gain back muscles, but Leo declined, saying he was feeling much better now, and that muscles would come back in time.

Though now he looked...worse.

Her eyes narrowed with confusion as she noticed him leaning heavily on the window as if his strength left his body and he was left relying on that window. His skin was paler and seemed clammy with sweat, as if someone threw a whole bucket of water on him. She frowned when she noticed the slow rise and fall of his plastron, and if she trusted his eyes anything, it seemed like he was falling asleep right there and now.

April cleared her mind and quickly unlocked and opened the window, and her frown deepened as he barely managed to catch himself, not to fall straight, face down on the ground of her apartment. She removed the red curtain and offered him help by taking hold of his upper right arm, helping him into her apartment.

To her surprise he flinched away from her when she touched him with eyes full of unreadable emotion. It was almost as if he didn't trust her enough to touch him. "Leo?" she more asked than said, and the turtle stared at her for what seemed a minute before allowing himself to be led in. She didn't miss the fact how his eyes seemed to bore into hers as if he searched for answers.

She noted how he grimaced when he tried to move his right hand in more comfortable position, and she decided to check it out later. He took slow, wobbly steps and she had to tighten her grip on him so that he wouldn't fall and drag her down with him as well.

"What's wrong?" she whispered quietly as they slowly made way to the nearby chair. He let out a mix between a sigh and groan as she helped him sit down, putting his left hand to his head.

April took a step back and crouched down next to him, holding his other hand now. Her steady but worried gaze never left him. "Leo?" she whispered again. Whatever was wrong it was clear as day his head hurt him, as he leaned forward, placing elbows on his upper legs while he began rubbing circles on his forehead with his left hand. "What's wrong?"

"I..." He began but stopped as his voice cracked. He tried to clear his throat but to no avail. April considered running to the kitchen to get him a glass of water, but stopped as he continued "shot..." He managed to groan out after a few moments of silence. The redhead's mouth opened in shock at his last word "What?!" But she didn't get any more explanation from him. He winced as he moved his obviously badly injured hand.

April's eyes widened when she realized she had totally forgotten to check him for any possible injuries, other than his hand and whatever the hell was wrong with his head. She took a step back and grimaced at the many gashes and bruises he wore. A rather large dark bruise was marking the side of his head, swelling profoundly and by the looks of it also the main reason what caused him pain. "_A possible concussion."_ She noted. A few miniature cuts were visible on his upper arms and plastron, alongside with gashes and blacking bruises. Although the injury that visibly looked the worst was the long and rather deep cut on his left thigh. It was bleeding mildly, leaving crimson stains and drops on the ground. It would probably need stitching as well, since it was more than seven centimetres long.

He didn't answer her frantic question and she considered calling Don to come over when Leo shakily reached in his belt pocket and pulled out something. She furrowed eyebrows as he reached forward and placed it in her hand. It was obvious that even a simple movement such as that, for unknown reason, tired him out.

"By this." He added with a small whimper and leaned against the chair, squeezing his eyes tight shut.

April looked down at the small silver object lying in her hand, her eyes as wide as saucers. It was a dart. A small, silver dart. It was empty now, but whatever substance was in it before, clearly caused discomfort to Leo. It almost looked as the tranquilizer dart with which Raph had been shot a month ago. It knocked him out for a good hour or so.

Another whimper caught her attention and she looked up at the turtle before her. She put the dart on a table, mentally making note to show it to Don later and turned her attention back to him. He was sweating abnormally, his usually clear green skin got paler by a second and she feared he would pass out any time now.

"It hurts." He whimpered quietly and touched his head with left hand, tears threatening to fall. "Make it...stop."

April's eyes danced wildly before she leaped on her feet and ran out of the room to the bedroom where Casey was still snoring loudly. She hated leaving Leo alone right now, but she needed help. She stormed in their shared bedroom and harshly pulled the blanket off him, causing him to wake up instantly.

"W-Wha,...hey!" Casey glared at her and tried to get his warm cover back, but she refused to give him.

"Call Don." She rushed and searched for her phone. It had to be around here somewhere.

Casey sat on their bed, not fully understanding what the hell was going on. He half thought he was still asleep. "Umm..April what?"

April opened the second drawer in the nightstand on her side of the bed and pulled out her shell cell and threw it at him. "Call Don now." She said quickly and rushed out of their bedroom, with Casey staring dumbly back at her.

He stood up and followed her with bewilderment written all over his face. He stepped into their living room and blinked in surprise at the turtle leader sitting on a chair next to April who was crouching next to him, silently whispering. He seemed to be nodding, but didn't do much more.

"Oh hey Leo wh-" he paused as he noticed the various injuries blue masked turtle harboured. Grazes, bruises and cuts, one of which was in dire need of stitching. But it seemed like they didn't even faze him, for he was whimpering on the chair while grabbing his head. He looked from Leo to April as if expecting an answer. "What's going on?"

"Call the guys." She repeated quickly and gently stroked Leo's upper arm. She looked back at Casey's puzzled eyes and shook with head. "I don't know what happened. He just appeared here like this." She glanced back at the ninja before her "He said he's also been shot with this." She added and pointed at the silver dart on the table.

Casey followed her gaze and picked up the dart-like object. It was almost identical to the one which hit Raph when he tried to protect him from Stone generals. Except this one was smaller and obviously didn't have any logos of company written on it.

"People don't just dart random turtles in sheer boredom." April's voice made him look back at them. Worry was written all over her face and he could feel his own heart fell with silent dread upon hearing those words. "I think he's been poisoned."

"Oh."

"For God's sake Casey, will you call them already!?" The redhead sharply turned around, her eyes full of frustration and concern.

"Oh, right, sorry." He winced at her sharp tone and quickly dialled Raph's number. He had known him for so long that he just knew he would pick up at any hour in the day...or night.

April turned her attention back to the suffering turtle. He truly looked terrible. Leo held his head with his left hand while the other limply laid on the edge of the wooden table. Only now had she realized he was trembling and she didn't know if the cause of that was adrenaline, shock due to blood loss or the mysterious substance in the dart.

He took two sharp intakes of breath, and she could've sworn he went even paler if that was even possible. He looked at her, his blue eyes dimmed with mixture of fear and pain, and suddenly she wished she could take all that pain away. The turtles were like her little brothers she never had and it scared her whenever she heard one of them was hurt or injured in some way.

"Leo..." she began and leaned to touch him, but he jerked his body away from her. His eyes were wide and dazed. That didn't seem right, no matter how injured he might be. "Leo, it's me. April." She said soothingly, for reasons unknown "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take a look at that cut."

Leo's uneven breathing slowed down and he blinked a few times, his dilated eyes turning back to normal for a second. "Wh-what?"

She could hear Casey's voice in the background as he finally managed to reach someone on that phone. It was about time too.

"Uh, yeah Raph, sorry 'bout that." Casey paused and paced around the room. He captured April's eyes for a moment who seemed to be sending him _'I told you to call Don' _look. "Uh..No it's not that, it's...no, no, I-"

"I...I don't feel...so g-good." He managed to croak out. The room around him blurred and tumbled and he tried to blink a few times to bring it back in a clear focus.

April's eyes turned back at him "Leo." She paused, "do you feel nauseous?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly nodded, the nausea making his mouth dry.

"Do you need to throw up?" she asked alarmed. She eyed him cautiously as he paused for a few second but shook with head lightly.

"No." He whispered and leaned his head on the table before him. He groaned and put his good hand on head, massaging it in failed attempts to get rid of pain. "My head..." he winced "burns."

April put his petite hand gently on his clammy forehead, frowning as she felt him flinch under her touch. "No wonder," she mumbled "You're burning up."

To her surprise he let out an audible whimper. His whole body ached, and all his limbs practically felt numb. He realized he was sweating profoundly but he felt so, so, so cold. He shivered as April removed her hand and stood up.

"I'll be back in a sec." Although his vision was foggy and a strange white light blurred everything, including April's face that was mere inches apart from him, he could still clearly see her practically running to the kitchen. He heard April's voice as she yelled something at Casey, but he couldn't really make out what, due to the high pitched noise buzzing in his ears. His – at the moment - constricted eyes taking a moment to look around at his surroundings. He was confused, what was he doing here? A few minutes ago he was just standing above-

He hissed as another sharp wave of pain went though his already throbbing head. His awareness deteriorated and his eyes dilated again. There was hardly anything blue left in them.

"Give me the phone." April muttered and took her shell cell from Casey's hands, who stared at her just as if she suddenly grew two heads.

"Well I'm sorry, but you never told me what happened to him." He grumbled back at her. Just because he couldn't manage to describe the situation, didn't mean she had to go all bitchy on him.

"Raph." She quickly said, urgency noticeable in the tone of her voice. "You seriously need to come here right now." She pointed at the towel on the kitchen counter and signalled Casey to drench it in water. He instantly understood what she meant. "No, I don't know what happened, but he-"she paused and apparently listened to the speaker on the other side "He's conscious for now, but he looks bad Raph."

Casey walked back to Leo with a soaked towel in hands. He crouched down next to him and gently shook him up when he didn't give any sign he'd been awake. "Hey buddy." He managed to send him a grim looking smile, but it didn't really work.

"I think April wanted you to put this on your head." Leo tried to shake with head but was unable to due to his weakened state. Casey sheepishly glanced back at April, silently asking for help, but she only signalled him with hand to put the towel on Leo's face to cool down his temperature and prevent swelling. He turned back to the blue clad leader and smiled sympathetically. "Sorry bud, but April's orders."

Leo cringed as the cool towel touched his skin and shivered. As much as his head hurt, he rather wished he would take that freezing object off his head. He felt cold enough already.

"Can you call Don and Mikey?" April's voice broke the tension "I-I don't know what to do. I know how to bandage injuries or treat wounds but I have absolutely no idea what to do when it comes to poisoning Raph!" her voice went higher towards the end. She went with hand through her thick red hair "Just...call...Don will know."

Casey looked back from her to the teenager in front of him. He eyed him up and down, and he had to admit...he looked terrible. "Who did this to you?"

Leo didn't answer at first and his closed eyes triggered an alarm in Casey's head. "Nonono no, open your eyes, you ca-open them." He almost sighed with relief as Leo's eyes opened again a little. The blue irises were dull and as he slowly blinked the fog away, the confusion rose in them.

The blue clad leader looked alarmed at the man before him, watching his every movement.

"It's ok, the guys are coming anytime now." Casey quickly jumped in to reassure him.

"Who?" Leo whispered frowning. He took a shaky breath as the vision began to cloud again "What...w-where."

Now it was Casey's time to look puzzled. Exactly how hard did he injure his head?

"What 'appened" Leo slurred out, his eyes dilated and disoriented once again.

"Um I was kinda hoping you would tell me." Casey added sheepishly.

"How soon can you come Raph?" April asked in her phone.

"_Two minutes." _ She was about to say something else, when the line suddenly went dead. She pulled her phone away to look at it. He hung up on her, and was probably running at his top speed here at the moment. He promised he was going to call Don while at it, so she allowed herself to relax at least a little bit. They were on their way, and Don would know how to fix this. Everything would be alright.

"April, I think he's getting a bit delusional" Casey noticed with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Raph said he'll be here in a minute." She came closer "What's wrong?"

"He's just babblin' nonsense one time and then he just-" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Leo let out a sharp gasp and awkwardly clutched his head. She leaned forward and put her hand on his forehead, worry crawling back on her face. "He's warmer than before."

"I put the towel on just like you told me to!" Casey quickly defended himself.

"He's getting worse." She mumbled under her breath "Whatever the hell was in that dart, it has only properly started kicking in now."

Casey paused and slowly looked at her "Do you think..." he began, unable to finish the sentence. While his eyes almost literally screamed the question he had wanted to say out loud, his mouth resisted it "Do you think...this could be..."

"Fatal?" April finished for him.

He nodded.

"I-I don't know Casey." She sighed "I know a few basic tricks how to tend to various injuries, but unless I go on the web right now, I don't know anything about poisoning." She added "I would love to give him a glass of water. He looks like he would really appreciate it, but I don't know if I can. I don't want to hurt him even more than he already is."

"But water April?" he muttered "Maybe it would flush the poison away. _If _it was poison."

"I'm pretty sure that whatever it was that he's gotten injected with, it's already in his system." Her eyes fell down on Leo's right hand. "I'd rather wait a few minutes until Don arrives but...but I could take a look at that wound and his hand." She added and lightly touched, feeling the roughness of the turtle's skin, while examining it. Leo winced as she tried to move his wrist and Casey took notice of that.

"Sprained?"

April shook with head. "I'm not an expert but I'd say it's broken." She tentatively took a step back. "It's already a bit swollen. He will need ice for that." She looked at Casey. "Can you bring it? And some bandages. They are in the first aid kit." She closed her eyes thinking "I think it's in my nightstand...second drawer from the top. I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't pass out.

Casey stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Oh and bring disinfectant too. I'll need to clean this one." She added eyeing the deep graze down his leg.

April placed her hand gently on Leo's cheek trying her best not to let panic show. Over the years she had learned to keep her cool even in the most dangerous situations, knowing full well she would only be a burden if she started panicking.

Though, it honestly was exhausting. She truly didn't know how master Splinter managed all these years.

"Leo, please open your eyes." She said quietly and softly shook him by his shoulders. "I know it's hard, but I need you to open your eyes."

She nervously glanced at the clock on the wall as she didn't get any response from him. "_Raph said it would take him two minutes."_ She thought.

"April didn't Raph say h-" Casey began but didn't manage to finish as a loud sound of someone jumping on a small balcony outside living room stopped him.

Two pairs of eyes turned to the window and April let out an audible sigh of relief as she spotted the sai wielding turtle. _"About time."_ She quickly got up and opened the window she closed earlier due to chilly temperature outside. She greeted him but he didn't acknowledge that at all. He only looked straight at her, eyes full of concern.

"Where is he?" Raph growled as he stormed in. Before April could say something his eyes softened as he noticed the slumped form of his older brother on chair. He rushed to him, taking April's place in instant. His wild eyes seemed dance around seemingly scanning him, to find out what's wrong with him. His eyes darkened with each bruise and cut he found. "Leo..." he touched his right hand and gave it a light squeeze, earning a painful whimper coming from Leo's mouth in return. He immediately released his hand and his features seemed to darken as he realized how hurt his brother actually was.

"Who did this?!" he couldn't stop himself from growling "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"Raph calm down!" April walked to the furious turtle, doing her best to calm him down "Anger will not help now. You called Donny right?"

Raphael nodded, his breathing still uneven due to raging fury. "They're on their way."

A soft whimper brought his gaze back on the injured turtle and Raph's features softened. Leo blinked two times and his dilated eyes met Raph's green in confusion.

"Who 're you." He slurred quietly and Raph's frown deepened.

"What'd ya mean bro." A gruff voice asked.

"W-What?" Leo mumbled, slowly losing ability to talk "Who...you?"

Raph felt the sinking feeling of dread in the bottom of his stomach. Had Leo just said he didn't know who he was? _"No."_ He thought to himself. That was only his disoriented and delirious mind speaking. Shell, whoever did this to him, clearly had a death wish, because no matter how much Leo pissed him off earlier that day, he would gladly pay a visit to the asshole that hurt his brother. An eye for an eye. A limb for a limb.

"You're talkin' nonsense bro." He said softly.

Leo's dull eyes stared back at him as if he had seen him for the first time in his entire life. And well, Raph wasn't a doctor. He was the furthest thing away from a doctor, and yet, he knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I...can't," he winced and let out a small gasp as another wave of pain shot though his body.

"Easy there." Raph said in quiet voice. Normally he hated showing that vulnerable, mushy side of himself, but there were times where he just couldn't hold it back any longer. He carefully put his green hand on Leo's, showing him support. "Everythin' is gonna be okay bro." He added and sensed Casey coming over from the kitchen. Apparently that idiot forgot where April kept the first aid kit and turned the bedroom upside down for it. He was one hundred percent sure, Casey would hear it later from April. "You'll be up in no time. You and your ninja codes will still continue to nag at me and accuse me of being a hothead and stuff." He trailed off. "Don't even get me started on lecture I'm so gonna get, ugh." He mumbled, remembering their latest fight in the lair a few hours ago.

The blue masked ninja's eyes squinted in confusion during Raph's little speech, of which said turtle took no notice. "Nin...'inja?" he slurred confusedly.

Raph frowned at his brother. Just what the hell was wrong with him?

"Yea bro. You know, honor and all that bul-" he didn't finish it as Leo suddenly drew in a jagged breath, stopping Raph in mid-sentence. His eyes rolled back in head and his body went all limp. He fell forward and Raph jumped up just in time to catch him before he could hit the hard ground and risk any more damage. He gently lowered him down on the floor, but still held him as if Leo's life depended on him. And Raph was scared that it actually did.

"Aw shit." Raph cursed as he cradled the limp form of his brother. His face was drowned in worry. Casey dropped the first aid kit and a pack of ice and went to help his best friend.

"He's unconscious." He pointed out the obvious.

" You don't say?! Cause you know I haven't noticed!" Raph hissed back, trembling a little in fear although he would never admit it.

Casey said nothing. He understood Raph's frustration so he knew better than to hold a grudge against him in such time. He carefully took Leo's right arm and flung it around his shoulder, motioning Raph to put him on the couch on the other side of the room.

Raph nodded but said nothing, silently wishing Don was here more than anything.

Before they laid Leo down on the couch Raph took his straps and katana sheath off, allowing him to rest more comfortably. He took the light red pillow and gently tucked it under his head, not keeping his concerned green eyes away from his brother.

April walked over to them, her face serious. She reached over and placed washcloth on Leo's forehead. If she couldn't be of more use, then at least she would try her best to prevent his swelling and temperature from rising. Luckily the bleeding on his leg stopped a few minutes ago. She eyed Casey when he handed her the kit and ice that he dropped on floor earlier.

"He will need a cast for this." She said quietly and winced as she looked at his injured hand. _"He probably won't be able to train with both katanas for months." _She though. And a bit longer if she knew Don well. He was going to put him on strict rest and knowing Leo he would protest as long until Don's too ticked off and would have to strap him down on bed.

"Raph where's Don?" she heard Casey ask his shaken turtle friend.

"Outside." The red masked turtle mumbled quietly, still brooding over the situation they were in. It wasn't only the fact that his stealthiest brother managed to get down this easily. Leo was undoubtedly the most skilled out of them in ninjitsu and he probably should have sensed someone waiting for him with a dart. In normal circumstances at least...Unless if he had been too distracted.

"_Unless."_ Raph thought. _"He's been ambushed."_ That would actually explain some other injuries.

If that was what happened then Leo was also undoubtedly a pure magnet for ambushes.

Either way, Raphael knew this for certain. Whoever did this to his brother was going to suffer twice -no scratch that- thrice as much at his own hands. He was going to make damn sure of that.

"Leo..." he mouthed, knowing April and Casey couldn't see him. It wasn't only the fact that his big brother laid unconscious there in front of him on that couch, probably poisoned according to what he had seen and heard earlier.

The thing that worried him mostly was how he didn't seem to recognize him either. Sure, his confusion could be just a side effect of the weird substance he'd been darted with or shock from blood loss. He had been darted before, but it was only sedative. Although it knocked him out cold in almost an instant, and left him a bit confused and disoriented for a few minutes, he still managed to recall and recognize who his brothers were.

But with Leo here, it was different.

When he looked into his eyes he didn't see the confusion that usually came along with sleepiness or sedative for that matter.

Leo truly looked like he had seen him for the first time in his life.

And that scared Raph more than he allowed it to show.

He took Leo's left hand in his, ignoring the tough guy image for the moment and waited. His brother needed him now and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let him down.

He only hoped Don would arrive soon.

_**So here it is. I hope this chapter turned out well. I'm still studying English so I'm apologizing for any misspelled words or/and grammar mistakes. I'm doing my best, but sometimes that's just not good enough.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
